pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Pikemania Royal Family
The Pikemania Royal Family begins with the very top of Steve's family tree. The current heirs to the throne are Steve II's children, Twig, Pik-pik, and Thorn. The royal family lost the throne once Olimar usurped it and built his fortress on the remnants of their fallen kingdom. History Many years ago, the original Steve was raised in the midst of a huge war. When he had grown into an adult, the end of the war was near, but it didn't seem so on the surface. Steve had the power to shake the two kingdoms down to their foundations. Seeing what Godly power this one Pikmin had, the two kingdoms ceased their 300-year war. The two kingdoms decided to sign a pact to merge the two together, both agreed to Steve being their new leader. He led them on for many decades then on. Ever since then, the descendants of Steve had remnants of his powers left behind, but none knew how to summon or wield this power. Short Story This is a short story Aria wrote to give a more in-depth look into Steve I's life. "Stay back everyone! The soldiers of Juane are coming!" The soldiers ran through the streets of Rouge, pushing citizens into the secured buildings. As a young Steve was being pushed along with his mother, he asked, "Mother, why do we have to hide?" His mother looked down on him, her gaze distant, "Because, sweetie, the kingdom is falling apart." Steve is sixteen now, the soldiers of both Rouge and Juane were waging war in the Verte Plains, an open prairie land between the two kingdoms. When Juane tried to call on the help of the city of Bleu, they refused, not wanting to catch their forces in the middle of the grand war. Rouge then called on the town of Violette, a town with the largest population of purple Pikmin. This town accepted to aid Rouge, the warriors have been thirsting for battle for a while. Juane tried again with another town, getting assistance from Blanche, a town with a white Pikmin majority. With help from Blanche, Juane was no longer overwhelmed. In Rouge, Steve was asleep, deep in a dream. He opened his eyes to find a red Pikmin in front of him, his skin was paled and covered in stars. He had a soft golden glow surrounding him. He recognized him as the God his mother had been praying to. Flaros, God of hearth and solace. "We've been waiting for you to become of age, Steve, or should I say...Feuros," Steve seemed confused, even more so when many other Gods Rouge worshiped appeared. An ancient God stepped forward. "Hello Feuros, it's good to see you back again," the old God said, smiling. "I'm sorry, but who is Feuros and who are you?" Steve asked respectfully. The Pikmin God bowed and said, "I see you haven't awakened quite yet. I am Ilos, the main God you Pikmin seek guidance from. You are our reborn friend, Feuros, God of peace and humility. The time has come for you to awaken as Feuros and stop the Rouge-Juane War." Ilos tapped the tip of his staff to Steve's forehead. A golden aura surrounded him and his skin lit up with stars. All the memories locked away that he never knew he had flooded forth. Old battle scars donned his facial features. One across his eyelid, one on his top lip, and one on his bottom lip. He blinked a few times, his eyes changing from black to a deep red. "Now go, show Rouge, Juane, Blanche, and Violette that the God of peace and humility is back and has answered the prayers of the civilians. Steve woke up and leaped out of bed, dashing out of his small house. He sped down the cobbled street at an immortal speed, causing citizens to freak out. Ilos formed beside him, unmoving, but still keeping ahead. "Fly, Feuros, it will save time, trust me, you'll need all the time you can get," he whispered, then faded. Steve took off from the ground, flying to the Verte Plains. He hovered just above the ground, the soldiers stopped and turned to him, sensing his aura. "This war must end now. I, Feuros, command it," the newly found God said, his voice carried out all over the prairie. The soldiers recognized Feuros from the battle scars that covered his face. The generals from Rouge and Juane stepped forward, apology in their gazes. "You know, he's right, we've fought for far too long," said the Rouge general. "I have an idea, we combine our cities into one and live peacefully under the reign of our God, Feuros." Steve smiled at the generals and said, "Yes, your kingdom will be called 'Pikemania,' and please, call me King Steve." The two generals bowed to their new king, saying in unison, "Yes, King Steve." For context: The original Feuros was destroyed in another huge war about a century before the Rouge-Juane War, but that was a war on the whole country. Heck, even Bleu was in the war, and they hate that stuff.Category:Anarchy